Last Chance
by fpstarland
Summary: Draco está casando com Astoria... Será que Ginny vai conseguir ter sua última chance para ser feliz?


XxX**  
><strong>

**Last Chance  
><strong>

**Última chance para ser feliz**

Draco Malfoy estava em seu quarto se preparando para o _seu_ dia, usava um terno preto que destacava os seus olhos claros. Tinha o cabelo loiro caindo sobre os olhos e agora tentava arrumar a gravata em frente ao espelho. Mas parou no momento que viu no espelho o reflexo de uma ruiva.

-O que faz aqui? – Foi a primeira coisa que ele falou antes de virar para encarar Ginny Weasley.

-O que você acha? – Ela respondeu em um sussurro.

Ele teve que concordar que ela estava linda. Fazia tanto tempo que não a via, desde o último ano em Hogwarts, três anos atrás.

Os cabelos da garota estavam curtos agora, caíam volumosos até o ombro. Seus olhos castanhos continuavam brilhantes como anos antes e suas sardas na bochecha se destacavam na pele branca. Ela estava mudada.

-Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando – Ele disse áspero.

-Draco eu... – Ela começou a caminhar em direção ao garoto, mas ele a parou dando um passo para trás.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Desculpe, eu... Parabéns – Ela murmurou enquanto desviava do olhar penetrante do garoto.

Ginny virou e quando se aproximava da porta escutou a voz do garoto.

-Por quê?

Ela retornou o encarando. Ele apenas perguntou:

-Por que você disse sim para ele?

Então ela pode ver a dor nos olhos de Draco, e ela estava sentindo a mesma coisa.

-Por que eu sabia que nós nunca iríamos ficar juntos, suas palavras

Ele a observou. Sentia falta dela, queria apenas colar os lábios nos dela e a levar para longe.

-Por que você está aqui? – Ele perguntou.

-Eu pensei que... Esquece – Ginny riu sem acreditar onde estava

-Você pensou o que? – Ele precisava saber.

-Que você iria atrás de mim quando descobrisse que eu e Harry estávamos noivos

Ele soltou uma risada sarcástica.

-Você realmente acha que eu iria correr atrás de você? Depois de vê-la se entregando para o Potter?

-Eu não me entreguei...

-Entregou sim – Ele gritou fazendo Ginny dar alguns passos para trás assustada.

Draco havia perdido a paciência. Como ela se atrevia a vir em seu casamento e o fazer voltar três anos atrás, o sentimento que ele achou que havia acabado, agora apenas com a imagem da garota havia retornado e parecia estar mais forte.

-Eu nunca casei todo esse tempo – Ela murmurou olhando para o chão – Eu sempre adiei pensando que talvez... Talvez você voltasse para mim.

-E o que você acha que iria acontecer? – Ele se aproximou com passos rápidos em direção a ela – Eu iria te pedir em casamento? Nós iríamos viver felizes para sempre?

Ginny sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem ao ouvir Draco falar tão agressivamente sobre algo que ela sempre sonhara. E então levantou a mão e bateu com toda sua força no rosto pálido do garoto.

Ele virou o rosto com a força e uma marca vermelha apareceu em sua bochecha, o loiro colocou sua mão sobre, sentindo seu rosto ficar quente. Draco direcionou um olhar onde todo ódio que ele sentia por Ginny transpareceu. A garota viu ele dar uns passos a frente e teve medo.

Então ele agarrou o rosto dela e a beijou com violência.

A ruiva ficou tão surpresa que demorou alguns segundos para notar o que ele havia feito. Quando Draco a soltou, ela o puxou pelo paletó e continuou o beijo. O beijo cheio de raiva dos dois foi logo substituído por algo profundo que anos havia sido guardado.

Draco a segurou delicadamente pela cintura enquanto aprofundava o beijo e sentia os doces lábios que há três anos desejava novamente. Então Ginny sabia, ele ainda a amava, e ela ainda o amava.

Quando as duas bocas se separaram, eles podiam sentir a respiração ofegante de ambos. Ela sorriu sentindo seu coração bater como só Draco podia fazer.

-Eu ainda te amo – Ela sussurrou – Você ainda me ama?

Ele deu um passo para trás se separando dela e a fazendo o olhar curiosa.

-Draco?

-Ninguém nunca vai deixar você casar com um Malfoy, nós dois nunca vamos ser felizes ao redor deles.

Ginny suspirou cansada. Não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo de novo, ele não tinha coragem de ficar com ela. Ele não a amava bastante. A ruiva sentiu uma mágoa a preenchendo. Seus olhos novamente começaram a lacrimejar.

Ela virou e já estava indo até a porta quando ouviu Draco a chamar pelo primeiro nome.

-O que é? – Ela perguntou já impaciente.

-Você quer fugir comigo?


End file.
